


红墓碑情事

by yizhiweimi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: “永恒在你的手中珍藏。”





	红墓碑情事

**Author's Note:**

> Nero/新V。  
> PWP，车，还开得很差。  
> 一万字。  
> 其实没有预警，但可能开车的方式有人不适应，尽量带着强大的心理承受能力去看。

 

**记住今晚，因为永远从今晚开始。——但丁《神曲》**

**——————**

 

没人知道这是从怎么开始的，就连这两位当事人也对于此事显得迷迷糊糊。

这时，断了手臂的这位年轻人很沉默，没有那股在地狱里砍杀还能插嘴的劲了。

于是V问道，“你为什么不说话？”

“我不知道能否信任你。”他总是这么说。

他们可以交换吻，交换体液，交换咬痕，他们就是交换不了言语。然而言语多么重要，恰如疼痛之于此时此刻。

也许是尼禄不知道说什么好，而V向来沉默寡言。

 

 

踏进熊熊燃烧的大门之后，走一段自己的路，隔一段时间，他们会碰一次面。

会面没有酒，没有拥抱，没有欢声笑语，只有简单的问好，关于战斗的问题，还有包扎伤口，旧的，以及新的，结痂的，还有淌血的。

再一次见面的时候，尼禄满脸是血，和汗水混在一块，变成浅红色，沿着鼻翼，眼窝，缓缓地淌下来。他静默地立在那儿，眼神跟着V手上的书本和手杖走，像是没有猎物可逐，只好找个目标物的当靶心来虚度时间的狙击手。

V刚刚处决完，手杖从怪物的脑浆里拔出，末端还滴着骨肉，哒的一声稳稳地敲在地上。“你去血池里游泳了吗？”V用余光看他。

接着似乎是他看不过去了，V伸出手去想要抹掉他颧骨旁的血滴。

被尼禄轻轻推开了手，“没事，这只手还能用，我自己来”，他说，自己用手背揩掉，劲使得太大，除了把血迹擦走之外，还在皮肤上留下了一小片红色的印子。

他们一起走了一段路。

“你是从哪儿来的？”尼禄问道。

“你不需要知道这件事，”V回复的很平静，这种奇怪的语言配上他这样一个神秘的人似乎也挺相得益彰。“你就当我是从这座城里来的吧。”说这话的时候，V看着不远处那栋房子，屋外的旧木马似乎无风的城市里依旧瑟瑟发抖地控诉这座城市接受的酷刑。

 

第二次遇见的时候，RedGrave陷入沉沉的黑夜。

这儿没有群星，夜晚的天空偶尔有火一般的东西飞过，那也不是流星，也许是来自某个在夜里觅食的怪物，正在四下无人的废都里搜寻苟延残喘的生命。

在炼狱中砍砍杀杀一整天的银发少年找了个废屋，枕着已经烂的不成样子的摇摇欲坠的栅栏闭目养神，缠绕在栏杆上的植物经脉已经枯萎凋落，留下白色的尘埃沙粒。

“怎么不喊Nico来？”V问他。

“人家也要休息的嘛，再说，她是重要的后勤支援。”

V在他旁边坐下，他抬了一下眼睛，飞速地看一眼，又赶快闭上。“她说可把她给憋坏了。”

“怎么？”

“快没烟抽了呗，”尼禄把头扬了扬，像是想要找到一个比较舒服的姿势，“都节省成一根分三次了，你能用魔法变出来吗？我都不忍心看到她那个烦躁样子，虽然我也不是很喜欢烟味。”

“下次等我试试看吧。”V微笑着回答，声音低低的。

V很瘦，这不是相对于尼禄来说的，对于普通人来讲V都瘦的不同寻常，他让尼禄觉得他脆生生的，不能用力，不能使劲，更别说来这里打架——虽然确实不是他本人在打。他只负责当恶魔们刽子手，送他们回到原本属于他们的地心。

他很瘦，尼禄甚至觉得自己一只手都能提起他来。

他身形好像轻飘飘的，尼禄看着他的时候，总会这么想。但有时他的步子好沉，像个久病初愈，或是正生了场大病的患者。

“你准备睡在这里吗？”V问他，在夜色里盯着自己的脚尖看，看到一片虚空。

“是的，你要参与？”

“反正我也没什么地方能去。”

于是尼禄往旁边挪了挪，伸出机械手去拍了拍身边的位置，“喏，还给你捂热了。”

V躺下的时候都悄无声息，让他觉得是一块白纱坠地。

“你准备什么时候告诉我关于你的事情？”

“总有一天。”V说，“总有一天，”他重复。

尼禄奇怪，但还是说了声，“我听得清。”

 

尼禄悉悉索索地翻了个身，正对着V的脸。

俩人都非常有默契地没睡着。

“你怎么还不休息？”

“其实我不太需要休息。”V回答，沉默了一下，“那你怎么还没睡？”

——因为我紧张。他有点想说这句，但酝酿了一会儿，他答道“我觉得有点冷，你冷吗，你穿得很单薄，你应该给自己加个外套或者加个衬衫什么的。”说着，尼禄去碰V一直裸露的手臂。

他不知道V是从哪儿来的，也不知道V是为什么来的，他就这么出现了，他们就这么上路了，而最让他觉得不解的是自己甚至都没怎么怀疑过他。V给他一种亲近感，而正是这种没有由来的亲近感让他稍微有些恐慌起来。

V好像是注定要出现的，带着一种宿命一样的无可奈何。

尼禄不太喜欢宿命这个词语，在失去手臂之前，他偏向于用这只手证明宿命有多么不堪一击；在失去手臂之后，他就偏向于用事实来证明自己可以掌握这所谓的宿命论。

也许是因为那个所谓的“Fortuna”1孤岛带给他的苦难回忆，他本能地对这个词语带着一点回避的意思。

 

怎么开始的？尼禄想，他问V是不是太冷，接着他去摸了摸他的肩膀与手臂，然后他的手指沿着对方的手臂不断下滑移到腰间，他的腰真细，尼禄还是迷迷糊糊地想。

他所有血液往头顶涌上来，他有点晕，于是只能庆幸现在自己是躺着的。V没有说话，没有回避，没有抗拒，没有逃跑——幸好。

于是年轻人变得大胆起来。

事情就这么发生了。

“你没有做过这事？”

“如果把我当成我自己的话，没有。”V不知道是在吸气还是呼气，还是两者毫无规律地混合在一块。

“这也是诗？V，你到底背了多少诗啊？”在恶魔事务所里，尼禄任何人都见过，任何人都不算奇怪，但V总是这样诗意的措辞确实少见。

他回答不是，感觉到自己胸口上迎来一阵又一阵的温热呼吸。

接下来尼禄只顾着吻他，而他只顾着借着一点点微弱的灯光去看年轻人现在到底是什么表情。

是一种非常难以言喻的表情，一种混合着欲望和自责的表情。

V不知道是自己不适应还是他不适应。

“你为什么不说话？”

“我不知道能否信任你。”

这不怪他，V想。尽管我确实希望他能信任我，能在这个时候说点不被生理欲望支配的话也是他的本事。

有几次，他差点被快感逼得出声，但他又咽了回去，仿佛反刍一样一遍又一遍地咀嚼着这一时的激情和长久萦绕着他的愧疚与失落。

这是第一次，他们草草了事，算不上多快乐，但也没有多低落。

 

 

后来他们再次会合。

“现在你也许能跟我说说你是谁。”

“V，就是V而已。”这跟他上次的答复有点矛盾，名字的主人依然是刚刚将手杖的尖端拔出恶魔的头颅，从细小的伤口里一瞬间涌出黑红的血液。“我是某个人的附属品，依赖某个人生活，我是他，而你大概会恨他。”

“你是你，我是我，别人是别人，随随便便恨一个陌生人的事，我基本还没做过。”他用衣服下摆擦了擦绯红女皇的剑刃。

V看了一眼他的手臂。

“那是例外。”

“我就是例外。”V很确信。

“我说了不是，V，我想说的都说在嘴上了。”

此时这里只有他们两个人，下一个电话亭还远，这一片的魔物都在刚刚的打斗里死去。

“你有什么想法？”尼禄先发话。

“什么什么想法？”

“就是……那个。”要让他真正说出这事，稍显稚嫩的年轻人似乎还不太好意思。

于是V用手杖勾住他的手腕，慢慢将他拉近，近得他的手几乎贴住V的胯骨，“你说这个？”V的表情带了点夸张，有点像歌剧院舞台上人物演出的表情，总之他表现出来的是他没把这个当回事儿。

尼禄的眉毛往下一撇，“不是吧”，他不满，“你认为我只是找个发泄？你觉得我是玩玩？”

V于是变得默不作声，只是手一抖打开诗集吟诵起来。

****永远不要试图袒露你的爱，** **

****别倾诉那无法倾诉的爱。** **

“我不是好玩的。”尼禄说。他确实不是。他总有种莫名的预感，命运把V带来，固然会把V带走。桀骜不驯的少年此时只能叹息于命运的轨迹在V的身侧根深蒂固，留着挥之不去的阴影。

这不算爱吧，尼禄想，但也许这算，他不清楚，他向来弄不清。也许是他们一起作战的时候尼禄莫名感到心安，这心安甚至比但丁在他身边的时候更多。

他头一次见到那个庞然怪物，对方的脚下是鲜红的血池，他满打满算着冲上前去想要一分高下，直到后来颓然地摔倒在地，他觉得浑身像散了架。

他第一下想到的竟然是——在V面前败得这么惨烈实在有损自己的面子。此时他像个在心仪对象面前迫不及的证明自己实力的挑战者。

但丁要他走，说他是累赘。累赘这个词就跟这个词的意思一样沉重。

他当时气得发疯，而V踉踉跄跄地把他拉起来往出口拽。

“尼禄，先要变强！不然都是白费力气，你死了，就全完了。”冷静下来后，尼禄只说你说的没错。

 

也许是碍于自己的身份，V很固执，于是他嘴硬，“你凭什么认为我会对你有感情？尼禄？”V捏了捏自己的鼻梁，深吸一口气——不如问问自己为什么会对他有感情。

他来到这世上只带着一个目的，完成这个使命，他就要回去，回到那具身体里，恰如幼鸟呆在巢穴中。他就是带着这个任务来的。维吉尔将他分化出来不管这人性的死活，他该驶回出发点，本不该存有二心。

这任务几乎是不可能完成的了，有时他会这么想，没人能将打碎的杯子复原，没人能将烟再聚回烟草，没人能让洇开的墨水折回到笔尖。但他得做到，他能做到，因为在这条路上的不止他一个人。

上一次他们做爱，尼禄几乎没说什么话，只是狂乱的用力量证明自己的存在。而V，一开始他们都是侧躺着，接着V被尼禄压在身子下面，糊里糊涂的，V整个人几乎被拎起来。最后V跪在地上，最开头还直着身子，后来整个人都瘫了下去，手指揪紧了地上干枯的花草，他用一种近乎虔诚的姿势跪着，胸膛贴地，下巴磕到硬硬的石块，他就在尼禄俯下身亲吻他带着繁杂印记的背脊时达到了高潮，第二次，浑身颤抖，发出含糊的呓语般的呢喃。

V渴望这种年轻的，健康的，饱满的，明亮的躯体。他自己渴望，他的生理欲望也一样。V羡慕他，甚至带了些嫉妒。

灵魂怎么能够分开存在呢？V想，自己的存在都是个悖论。

他一出生时，已经拥有了一个成人的身体，他浑身赤裸，带着恐惧降临到这世上，目睹自己的另一部分变成毫无人情的恶魔，仿佛雏鸟睁开眼竟看见母亲跌下枝头摔得粉身碎骨，仿佛他的本体幼时看见的母亲。

V甚至觉得不公平，他为什么要连带着把那份痛苦也传承给自己呢？

V看着尼禄叹口气，接着脱下自己的外套走到一边去了，“喂，我也没有必要在这种活了今天没明天的地方浪费生命虚度时间只为了一时爽快啊。”

雏鸟只要成长，就会渴望离巢。

 

“最后一次吧，尼禄，”他不是不喜欢性，他甚至对此还怀有无尽的期待，“最后一次”V重复。

在V说这句话的时候，尼禄在爆裂的水管喷出的大股水花下擦拭身子，“它们的血让我不舒服”他这么解释，“黏黏糊糊的，还有很大的味道，恶。”他甩干手上的水，朝V走去。

“你就站在那儿。”V说。

“看看我们的主人公要享受什么啦？”那只鸟突然蹦出来了，扯着嗓子大喊大叫，“你该看看他的梦！”

“什么？”尼禄望着Griffon扑棱着蓝色的翅膀。

“你该看看他的梦！偶尔，当然只是偶尔，他会梦到……”还没说完，V单手抓住了Griffon的脖子。

“他自己会知道的，现在你可以回去了。”

“好吧，好吧”他挣脱出来，用喙指了指尼禄，“小子，你好好干。”

“我把这句话当双关。”尼禄接上一句。

 

他确实做到了。

水雾迷迷蒙蒙，他借着水润滑，他们一身都湿淋淋的，接吻的时候如同两条鱼相濡以沫。

尼禄的吻不像他的攻击那样有侵略性，至少这一次不是，他非常轻，像是怕弄疼了V似的，吻从眼角开始吻，移到鼻尖，嘴角——尼禄一直觉得他的嘴角很性感，慢慢变得不像个吻了，像是咬，或者吮吸，像是一定要留下证据，宣誓主权一样的肯定和不可置疑。

V在喘气，从尼禄刚凑上来的时候就开始了，他在细细地抽着气，然后憋着，在他下一次吻上来的时候缓缓放出来，接着又开始抽气，一次又一次地循环。这抽气在尼禄撬开他的唇齿时乱套了。真是幸运，V想到，人类的快乐来得原来并不困难。

这是白天，于是尼禄能看清他，甚至是他眼睫毛上落下的细小水滴。也许是不用亲自参与战斗的原因，V身上没有什么伤。白天，和夜晚完全不同，他们裸露着，变成刚出生时的不着片缕样子，紧紧纠缠在一块。尼禄看清楚他凸出的骨节，他忍不住，于是也舔了上去。

他帮V脱下裤子，V只是别开眼，咬了咬嘴唇，然而V的嘴唇早已被尼禄吻到稍微红肿，“你再咬它就流血了。”尼禄把自己的手指扣上V的牙齿。

V的虎牙很尖，就像Shadow一样，都有个共同点——尼禄相信它们都不会伤人，至少是现在的自己。尼禄刮着他的口腔内壁，直到V主动地用舌头缠绕住他的手指来，尼禄一震，把手指的动作变成了进出。

这就像暗示一样。

大概是建筑物几乎全部由于树根的侵蚀残破不堪轰然倒塌的的原因，这儿的白日没有遮拦，异常耀眼，尼禄蹲下身去，把V按在那根靠墙立着的水管壁上。水顺着他的胸膛滑下来，尼禄以为他的身上的图案在缓缓流动。

“最好别……”V挤出几个词。

“你用不着忍着，这儿就我们两个人。”

话当然是这么说的，但他不太习惯在这种空旷的地方做这种事，他总感觉自己暴露无遗，浑身上下的弱点都在阳光的照射下变得清晰可见。

尼禄开始吞吐，这刺激的V咳嗽了一声，咳嗽之余还泄出几声喉咙深处发来的呻吟，于是他慌忙地掩住了嘴，像孩子做错了事。

 

****地球还不存在，也没有互相吸引的天体。** ** ******  
******只有永恒的意志时而扩张** ** ******  
******时而收缩他的全部灵活的感官。** ** ****  
** ** ******死亡还不存在，只有永恒的生命跃动。2**

 

“你为什么，”V靠着那根看起来毫不可靠的水管，断断续续，“你只管直接做就是了。”

“只想让你舒服一些。”

但V一点都不舒服，他感觉自己快撑不住了，然而他不想这么快就结束这难得的愉悦。

尼禄吞得很深，狭窄的喉口时不时地挤压他身体最脆弱最敏感的器官。电流似得快感从他的下半身流通过他的全身。V想找个东西抓住，可惜他的双手几乎找不到任何支撑点，于是他死死地抵住自己身后的墙壁。

水滴沿着V的身体往下滑，流过大腿内侧的时候，和火热的口腔形成鲜明对比。

“尼禄，你得停一下，”他说道，抓着年轻人的头发想要把他稍微扯开。

V少见地脸红了，他的皮肤通常苍白得如同从未接受光线洗礼一样，这种红色几乎烧遍了他的全身，他终于没有以前那么冰凉。

尼禄起身，直接将他抱起，一边吻他，一边用手指开拓他。

V说不清是因为没有地方可以给他支撑还是他自己想这么做，他用手臂勾住尼禄的脖子，后者用牙齿碾过他胸前的敏感。

为什么他的手指都这么热？V想，他快要化掉了。尼禄就像一把宝剑一样，而他自己就是为这把宝剑量身打造的剑鞘，V甚至自己都能感觉到他的内部吸着尼禄的手指不放。V只是把脸埋在尼禄的颈窝，还好——他想，这样尼禄就看不见他难堪又羞愧的表情，他觉得那准会坏了尼禄的兴致。

年轻人常年持刀的手指带着薄茧，在V的身子里开辟出一条通道来。先是一根，再是两根，他找到了V的敏感点，用力地碾过去，V的战栗从头顶一直传到脚尖。

V的声音此时变成带着情欲的低吟。尼禄暗喜自己终于让他不再憋着不出声了。

于是尼禄再用手指碾了过去，同时吻上他的嘴唇。V的头发几乎全部被水打湿，凌乱无序地粘在额前和脸侧，尼禄用鼻尖把那些发丝拨开，像大猫一样蹭着他的脸颊。

V没力气了，他原本就虚弱，此时就靠着尼禄的扶握和墙壁双腿悬空地挂在年轻人身上。

这比杀了十多头怪物还要累，但他迷恋这种感觉，毫无隐瞒，全情托付，信任本就可贵，而相互信任少之又少。

 

V不止是人格中的某一部分，他已是一个独立的人了，有爱有恨，有欲望有期盼。

“我不想走”V不出声地说了一句，“我不想走啊”又说了一句。

接着他重复这句话，重复了无数遍。

他没有被剥夺感官与情感，没有被剥夺创造力和想象力，没有被剥夺给予和接受的能力，但他被剥夺了选择的权利。

而选择恰好是一生中最重要的权利。

他无法选择留下，或是离开，他也无法选择活着或是死去。他只把那个本体当成目的地，其余的一切也许都看运气。

这虚无缥缈的运气远没有面前的事情来得实在。

 

V觉得自己可能在流眼泪，但他觉得遗憾，因为如果那是真的，落下的水滴早已把它们带走。他被顶得上气不接下气，偶尔尼禄会问他能否承受，他只点头。

V是没见过大海的，他才出生，也没见过荒漠，雨林，草原和高山。他只知道在这城市里扎根的植物构成的生命的荒漠，吸食人血的根茎的雨林，城市广场上缝隙里长处杂草的草原，以及往天空上走着的没有尽头的高山。但他现在看见大海了，他只在情欲的海洋里浮浮沉沉，这会儿好不容易抓住了一根浮木，他们一块随着海浪漂流，也许是要走向望不见边际的岸边。

这和上次比起来有所不同，尼禄说着什么东西，大概是安慰，但V没能听清，他全部的感官都被他们交合连接的地方夺了去。V能听见远处猛兽高昂的吼叫宣布自己的领地，能听到就在自己耳边的低沉的呼吸声。

只有触觉被转移了一部分到他们的手上。

尼禄试图去握住他的手，他先扣住V的手腕，大拇指在手腕处细嫩的皮肤上摩挲了一会儿，接着往他的手心移过去，用手指在V的手心里打着圈。V看不懂，也许他们是要牵着手，然而V从来没有跟谁牵过手。

尼禄觉得他的指甲都很薄，像水晶或是陶瓷一样脆弱，而他整个人，现在因为被淋湿在阳光底下闪着光，颤抖着承受着来自自己的冲撞。尼禄非常用力，这也许是年轻人特有的争强好胜，也许是因为他得知这是最后一次。

——为什么？我们以后不能见面吗？你能来恶魔事务所做客，我们会很欢迎。

他的嘴里现在都留着V的味道，他说不出那是什么感觉，似乎带了点酸涩。

两人的手终究还是扣在一起，不管是机械的，还是拥有生物特征的肉身。

他只知道他们第一次一起射出来的时候，两个人都发出了满足的喟叹。

 

 

在道出真实情况后，V不敢看尼禄，往往，他只是抚摸着Shadow的毛发来度过他们短暂的会合时日。

尼禄没有太多表示，依然有玩笑开玩笑，还总要V学一学那个能变出香烟的法术，只是他缄口不提所谓的“最后一次”到底是不是“最后一次”，他没有去问V，也没有做出尝试，尼禄觉得比起性爱，他似乎更需要休息。

V好像更瘦了，踩在被灰尘铺满的地面上，他甚至不能留下脚印。他咳嗽，时常摔倒，尼禄看着他的时候，他好像总是很累。

再次深入树根的那天已经分不清到底是白天还是夜晚了。

V开始崩裂瓦解，再过不久，他会变成灰烬，既无法回到那具身体里去，也无法继续他自己的生活，他没有选择了。

再次跟尼禄会面，V虚弱地无法一次性吟诵出一句完整的诗，他只是断断续续地，柱着手杖，在告知尼禄真相后再一次面对他时痛苦地呜咽起来。

 

****有人生来就被幸福拥抱，** **

****有人生来就被长夜围绕。2** **

****

尼禄又深信不疑起那种命运会把V带走的想法来。

“我快没时间了，尼禄”他说得很急，尽管他说不了很快，“我希望你别恨我。”

“我为什么要恨你，”尼禄只是低着头看躺在自己手掌里的V的那只手，他再次说“你是你，我是我，别人是别人。”

V凑上前来想吻他，他能做的最多就是这普通的亲吻了。此时连诗歌都已经不管用，语言总是碾压着情感，最后语言能表达出的只有词不达意的别扭和歪曲。

我真想体会更多，他们同时想到。

V看着他，不愿意让他们贴合在一块儿的皮肤分离开，V扯着他的领子，把他拽向自己——我真想体会更多。

这才是最后一次，尼禄想，这才是最后一次。他把手移到V的小腹，瞧着他的双眼，在征求V的允许，自己能否再给他一次激情和快乐。

V没有沉默，倒是放松下来了似的，他笑着说那请你帮帮忙。

他们就靠着一个树枝，V半躺在他身边，他们什么都没脱，只有尼禄将手伸进V的裤腰。V的体力绝对不允许他们再激烈地做爱了，尼禄能想到的只有这个办法。

与其让生命在空无一物的终点抱憾终身，不如让他在欲望的火焰里感受为人的喜怒哀乐。

尼禄握着他的性器，指腹擦过顶端的小孔。尼禄很会照顾别人，他动作轻柔，带着茧的虎口握住柱身。

某个时刻，V剧烈地咳嗽，尼禄手上的动作便停了下来，说：“如果不行就下次，你会好的，我们还有机会。”可这句话说出来，尼禄自己也知道是骗人的。

 ** **“我请求你与我一起纵情欢笑，歌唱......**** ** **”**** V没有正面回答，只是说起这句话， ** **“否则请你还是放我回到那苦难的城里去，在悲伤中讨生活。”3****

V尽力地挺直身子，往尼禄所在的位置靠过去。

年轻人低下头亲吻他，这些吻个个都长如几个世纪，从那些诗歌的时代一直绵延到今日，再到未来，好像他们就将一直如此，永远分不开了。

尼禄的动作没有停下，他感觉到了自己手中的东西慢慢变硬，变得滚烫。

V的喉咙里发出几声呛住了的似的声音，他用力地握住尼禄的手，指关节发白，咔咔作响。

尼禄扶着V的脖子，将他往自己的怀里按，好像要讲自己的一部分都献给他，好像这就能让他康复一样。

尼禄至今还记得他们的第一次做爱，无风的夜晚，两人默不作声但确实有默契，他们在暗哑的喘息里完成第一次交合，那天晚上他们做了三次，V最后有过短暂的失神，说了一句也许我会爱你，但这句话V自己应该是不记得了。

第二次，其实尼禄挣破了自己的伤口，只是当时水流将新伤的血迹都冲洗了干净。他以为那真的是最后一次，想着他们还没开始就已经结束了，整整一上午他们都在这一片荒芜之地享受本不该在这里出现的果实。耽搁了太久，后来也只好加快各自的行程。

尼禄每走一步就是为了去和他重遇，每跑上一步就是为了早点和他重逢。

这是第三次，第三次显得格外平静。

也格外震耳欲聋。

V低低地诉说“你的生活应该还不错。”

尼禄回答是的，修建圆润的指甲抚过囊袋，“虽然挺闲，但不至于太无聊。”

V眯着眼睛，胸膛起伏，时不时吐出温热且粘稠的叹息，他会颤抖，在尼禄的手里扭动，宛如将肚皮露给人类的花猫。

尼禄细致地爱抚他，安慰他，用动作和语言，“你还好吗？”他吻V的喉结，用牙齿叼住那儿脆弱的皮肤，另一只手解开V的衣衫，“还想要什么？”

足够了，V说，这就很好了。

尼禄的手指沿着V的肌肉线条滑动，滑过腰际时V低低地笑了两声，痒，他说。

于是尼禄也笑了，握着他的手引导他探索自己，身体在两个人手心的侵染下很快就变得滚烫。

V从未这样感受自己过，他甚至对这具身体充满了不自信，他孱弱，摇摇欲坠，稍微撞一撞好像就有一场罹难将要发生。

“你很完美，”尼禄这么评价，“真的。”

V只是一边喘气一边说你别说笑了。

“我从来没想过在这种鬼地方就有这么漂亮的造物。”

V：你在作诗吗？

“算是吧，”尼禄和他额头抵着额头，“毕竟每个人都有创作的权利嘛。”

尼禄的速度加快，换来的是V把脸埋在尼禄的衣服里，死命地咬着那些或软或硬的带着皮革味的衣料。年轻人把V的脸转向自己，竭力捕捉那张与众不同的脸上闪过的神情。

尼禄得出结论，至少在这一刻，V很幸福。

V感觉到有液体滑出眼眶，神志不太清楚地想到那么上一次他也一定流了眼泪，真希望眼泪没被那些水带走，他巴不得眼泪把自己灼伤，在自己的脸上留下伤痕。

V达到了高潮，精液染上尼禄的手指，还溅上自己的小腹。

此时他全身脱力地倒在尼禄怀里，任凭尼禄给他清理把衣服都整理好，再被年轻人抱起，放在腿上，尼禄用臂弯给他做了个摇篮，咬着他泛红的耳朵尖。

“我甚至希望你没出现过，这样你就不至于出现了再消失。”

V混着高潮的余韵沙哑地开口。

 

****我来到此处，不是为了引导那些自由的人，而是为了那些被奴役的人。前者拥有自己的教堂，而我的羊群的教堂没有四壁，徒有一个可以触及上帝的穹顶。4** **

  

  他们都分不清彼此到底是在笑还是在哭，他们就是这么相互望着。

V闭着眼打了会儿盹，这光景和这儿的环境实在不搭，恶魔的领地上怎能有柔和与安宁的交响曲？

接着他们就分道扬镳。

 

 

但丁察觉到了什么。尼禄目睹V跌跌撞撞地走向那长了无数眼睛的怪物时，指关节因为攥拳而发白。

V整个过程中都在剥落，原本光滑的皮肤变得干枯，他快走了，尼禄想——不是死了，是快走了。

V借着身体的重力把手杖稳稳地插进一只巨眼。

尼禄想这下那眼睛总能看清楚人性中的爱了。

 

光芒渐逝，地上留下一具尚在呼吸的身体。

尼禄边跑边摔，“他没带走你，V，他没带走你。”声音都是抖了，像带了哭腔一样，跪在他身边，甚至不敢伸手去碰他。

“尼禄，”V的头发全白了，身体上的图案也尽数消失，“这只是我用残存魔力留下的影像，我已经走了。”

“不会”，尼禄说这想要抱起他来，发现他的身体已经变成没有实体的虚空，尼禄手指能够轻易穿过他的皮肤和骨架，他在触摸一片空气，一种念想，一个情感的容器，“不会的”他抱不住V。

“但丁，来帮帮忙！”尼禄喊着这个传奇猎魔人的名字，而后者只是把手搭上他的肩膀，说“让他去吧。”

尼禄不听，反倒扑倒在地上，像是想要拥抱那个残留的图像一样，他颤抖着说。

——回来，给我回来。

他抱得越来越紧，又像抱着那句虚幻的影像，又像抱着自己，他用力地环住手臂，V若有若无的身形就不断地飘下生命的碎片，而尼禄似乎是试图把那些碎片都安回那具身体里去，于是又说：

——回去，都回去。

浅色头发的年轻人只觉得那怀中的东西越来越轻，越来越透明。

V喘着气说，“尼禄，开心点。”

尼禄要他闭嘴休息。

“这对我们都是最好的。”

不是，尼禄吼道，这不是。

“去读读那首诗，那首， ** **不要在我的墓前哭泣**** 。”5

但丁又在尼禄的肩膀上按了按，重复“让他去吧。”

命运要来带V走，那力量太大，要把尼禄都撕成两半。他是个人啊！尼禄想到，他是个人啊！怎么能无缘无故地来和去，怎么能剥夺他的权利，他带着爱带着恨，命运怎么能突然收走他的一切。

尼禄摇头，咬着牙，不松手，肌肉都因为用力而麻木了。

他走了，到底还是学会了那个小魔法。

留下的只有一小盒香烟。

尼禄自始至终都不认为那是个投影，他摸到了V的嘴唇，他的手指绕着对方的头发，他摸到了几滴水滴，从V削瘦的脸旁留下来，打在他的手背上，被蒸发干净。

他握住了V留下了一盒香烟。

 

“你想不想哭？”Nico就抽着那盒烟问他，“谢了你还帮我带纪念品。”

“不想，我干嘛要哭？”

“嘿，想哭就哭吧，我把我的肩膀借给你。”

“不要。”尼禄挥了挥手。

“小猫喵喵，小狗汪汪。”Nico继续打趣。

“你觉得我是恶魔吗？”尼禄沉默了一下，反过来问她。

“我在问你需不需要人哭一场，”Nico掸烟灰，“好吧，那恶魔怎么哭的？”

——恶魔怎么哭的？

眉头紧锁，不言不语，把一切憋回自己的眼眶，因为他要坚强，他觉得不能展露脆弱，在这个世道没有给人哭泣的机会。

——那恶魔怎么哭的？

尼禄看着汽车的反光镜，他的头发被风吹得凌乱。

——像人类一样哭。

 

 

完。

 

 

 注释：

1 Fortuna岛在鬼泣4中出现过，是尼禄的故乡，但由于发现魔剑教团的阴谋尼禄最终与其反目，后来到Devil May Cry成为恶魔猎人。Fortuna音译命运。

2威廉·布莱克的诗歌

3薄伽丘《十日谈》中的第一日。

4扬·马特尔《葡萄牙的高山》

5玛丽·伊丽莎白·弗莱《请不要在我的墓前哭泣》

原诗如下：

Do not stand at my grave and weep

I am not there,I do not sleep

I am a thousand winds that blow

I am the diamond glints on snow

I am the sunlight on ripened grain

I amthe gentle autumn's rain

When yu awaken in the morning hush

I am the swift up liftght rush

Of quiet birds in circled flight

I am the soft stars that shine at night

Do not stand at my grave and cry

I am not there,I did not die


End file.
